Industrial yeast fermentation processes often use glucose-based substrates in regions of the world where such substrates are readily available. For example, glucose syrup made from corn starch is commonly used in fermentation processes in the United States. However, in some regions, sucrose substrates are more readily available and/or more economical for use in fermentation processes, or it is desirable to use such sucrose substrates as a supplement to glucose substrates.